


Drawing Log May and June 2014

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Painting, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Tegaki-blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:24:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawings I've done in May and June 2014. They were posted only in my LiveJournal pages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing Log May and June 2014

Birthday wish for Hagsrus.

 

I didn't know this until now, but May 23rd seems 'Kiss Day' in Japan.

 

I don't think Doyle minds being naked in front of Bodie and be shy about it usually, it'll be a stimulus to them sometimes... :-)

This happens soon after he widened his legs... :-)))

 

I did a drawing of Bodie but the style of coloring was different from my usual one. He might look like a character from an animation film ;-)

 

Although I'm not sure how enthusiastic they would be about World Cup, but I imagine they would enjoy those matches. Actually, I'm not keen on it at all, though.  


 


End file.
